Doctor Strange 2
Doctor Strange 2 is a movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It's a sequel to Doctor Strange and Benedict Cumberbatch returns as Doctor Strange and Dormammu, Benedict Wong returns as Wong, Rachel McAdams returns as Christine Palmer, Chiwetel Ejiofor returns as Baron Mordo and Michael Stuhlbarg returns as Nicodemus West. It also has a sequel, Doctor Strange 3. Synopsis After Thanos was defeated, Doctor Strange went back to Kamar-Taj. He went to the Dark Dimension to kill Dormammu and other villains, but he finds a woman called Clea. He falls in love with her and Christine Palmer becomes jealous. Also, Strange is confronted by a new villain called Nightmare, in his sleep. And Baron Mordo wants to take revenge on Doctor Strange. Plot Doctor Strange is in Kamar-Taj Nepal, where Wong is now alone. He feels lonely. Strange says he goes back to the USA. He and Christine Palmer are spending more time with each other and he still wants to get her back. Strange uses his magic and goes to the USA. Christine Palmer and Nicodemus West are helping a patient. Strange says that he wants to speak with Christine. Nicodemus West says that's okay, he will handle it. Strange and Palmer go to her house and Strange says that he wants to show her something. Christine says: "You do this to get me back, right?". Strange opens a portal and says she must step in it. She does it and they go back to Kamar-Taj. Christine is very surprised. Wong goes to them. He says: "So, that's your wife?". Strange says: "Not 100%, but you are close". Wong says he got new students that are interested in magic. I have some for you, the others are for me. First Strange shows Christine some magic. She likes it and asks of he want to learn her it too. Doctor Strange don't know of he can. That evening, Strange kisses Christine and they go sleep together. While sleeping, Strange gets a nightmare where he sees a demon of the Dream Dimension. The demon attacks Strange and they fight with each other. The demon says: "This is a dream where you never come out". The demon laughs very hard and shocked Strange wakes up. Christine Palmer wakes up because of him and asks what happened. Strange says: "It was just a nightmare". She wants to help him, but she can't. Baron Mordo is walking somewhere and is thinking about how he can kill Strange. He knows he can't do it alone. He wants help from Nightmare and Dormammu. That day, Strange goes to the Dark Dimension. He wants to kill Dormammu. He is walking somewhere, but suddenly other demons attack him. They are very strong and Strange got almost killed. Luckily, a woman comes and helps him. With her help, they can destroy the demons. Strange thanks her and she wants his help now for something. She is escaping from the Dark Dimension and asks Strange of she can come with him. Doctor Strange says she must come with him to Earth. They go back to Wong. Clea says she is the niece of Dormammu and asks of they want to help her with killing him. Doctor Strange says he also wants to kill Dormammu. The next days he spends much time with Clea. Christine Palmer went back to the USA to her work. Strange forgot about her last weeks. Strange also still gets the same nightmare, but he doesn't care about it. Doctor Strange gets feelings for Clea. She has the same. Christine Palmer is not important for him anymore. Baron Mordo goes to the Dark Dimension to speak with Dormammu. He wants his help, but Dormammu is planning for something big and doesn't have time for this. Baron Mordo knows he must go to the Dream Dimension. Wong thinks Strange spends too much time with Clea. But it's not important for him. One night, Strange goes with Clea to bed. They are in love. Wong tells Strange about a new student of him and he wants that he meets her. Very surprisingly, Strange sees that Wong all that time trained Christine Palmer. She is glad to see that Strange is surprised. Clea asks Doctor Strange who she is. He says: "She is my ex". It makes Clea angry at Christine. The team goes train and the students must use their magic against each other. In the final match, Clea and Christine Palmer must play against each other. They are even that good. But after a long fight, Clea is winning. Christine doesn't give up and sees a weakness in Clea. She defeats her. Wong laughs that one of his students won. Strange is angry. He wanted that Clea would win. On that moment, Baron Mordo goes sleep and use some magic to come in the Dream Dimension. He walks to Nightmare and asks for help to kill Doctor Strange. Nightmare laughs and says he is already planning to kill Strange. He is making him scared. Doctor Strange is thinking of stopping with being Avenger and using magic to live together with Clea. Wong doesn't want this. Christine Palmer is jealous, she also wants that. Some time later, Strange and Wong send Clea and Palmer on a mission to find Baron Mordo. They have to work together, but this fails totally. Both they want Strange and Clea thinks Christine is bad. When they reach Mordo's lab, he laughs that they send 2 girls to kill him. Clea and Christine attack Baron Mordo, but he is much stronger. He defeats them after some fighting. He says that they must tell to Strange that he has to come with something better to defeat him. Back at Kamar-Taj, Wong and Strange are shocked about Mordo's behavior. Clea says that it's Christine's fault they failed. Christine is sad and thinks about stopping. She will go back to the USA. Strange don't want this and tells her she is good, but she can't and leaves. That night, Strange gets again a dream with Nightmare and is almost killed. He searches in the books to learn about Nightmare. Doctor Strange, Wong and Clea make a plan to destroy Nightmare and kill Baron Mordo. They all go sleep and use some magic to come in the Dream Dimension. When they are there, they see a beautiful dream world. But nothing is less true. Some demons attack them. Wong kills the first demon, Clea, and Strange the other ones. Later there comes again demons and there are too much of them. They are defeated and the demons bring them to Nightmare. Doctor Strange is shocked to see that Baron Mordo and Nightmare work together. They are brought to a prison. Nightmare wants to kill them all in a nightmare, but Baron Mordo doesn't want this. He wants to rule over Kamar-Taj. Doctor Strange says: "You will never rule over it!". Mordo laughs and says: "Kill them all, I'll get Kamar-Taj by my own". Out of nowhere, Christine Palmer comes and attacks Mordo. He asks: "Who the hell are you". She says: "I am just someone". She pushes Mordo away and opens the cage of Doctor Strange, Wong and Clea. Nightmare attacks Wong and Clea. Strange and Palmer attacks Mordo. Clea and Wong use all their magic on Nightmare and make him weaker. Strange defeats Mordo, but he opens a portal and goes back to Earth. Strange and Palmer also attack Nightmare and with 4 powers they defeat Nightmare. He falls to the ground and loses all his powers over the Dream Dimension. Doctor Strange, Wong, Christine Palmer, and Clea go in a portal and the Dream Dimension explodes. Nightmare probably dies in this explosion. Back on Earth, they go to Kamar-Taj and see that Baron Mordo and some of his men took over Kamar-Taj. They attack his men and use some magic in the fight. A big fight starts and team Strange is winning. Later only Mordo is there and while fighting against Strange, a big portal opens and Dormammu comes out of it. He laughs very hard. Lots of Mindless Ones come out of the portal and attack Team Strange. They kill them all. Baron Mordo tries to escape. But Doctor Strange grabs him with his magic and makes a weapon. He stabs the weapon through him. Baron Mordo falls death on the ground. Dormammu doesn't care, but Team Strange attacks him and goes in the portal too. They stand before Dormammu. Hahaha, you are now a friend of that idiot, Clea?" This makes Clea angry. Strange wants to attack him, but Dormammu is very strong in the Dark Dimension. Dormammu says "There is nothing to bargain, Strange". Dormammu defeats the whole team. He smashes them away. "Come back, if you have something better, Strange, " Dormammu says. Doctor Strange wants to give up and go back to Earth. They can't destroy Dormammu in the Dark Dimension. Wong and Christine Palmer are agreed with him. But Clea not. She wants to kill her uncle. Doctor Strange wants her to come with him, but she stays there. "This is my home, not Earth. We have met each other here and say bye here too." "I hope I will see you soon" Strange says before he goes back to Earth with Wong and Christine Palmer. Some days later, Doctor Strange, Wong and Christine Palmer have to rebuild Kamar-Taj. Everything is right again. Christine Palmer is now promoted from student to a higher rank. She says: "I want a cool name, like Doctor Strange". Wong laughs and walks away. "Wait, I know it! Night Nurse!" Wong laughs even harder and walks away. Doctor Strange says: "Christine, I have to say sorry. Clea is not like a human. I love you". She is very glad and the Credit Scene starts. Post-Credit Scene Dormammu sees that Clea stayed in the Dark Dimension and he watches how she build an army against him. "Hahaha, I will kill her when the time is there. First, I will kill the Avengers!" After-Credit Scene Doctor Strange and Christine Palmer (Night Nurse) are trying out some magic and kiss each other. The magic totally fails and explodes. Strange and Palmer laugh. Strange says: "I don't know how wrong I could be". Suddenly, Christine gets a message. She says that it is from S.H.I.E.L.D and it's something with the Avengers. She asks: "Can I be part of the Avengers too?" Doctor Strange says: "I have no idea, maybe later" and Strange leaves. Deleted Scenes Portals Clea asks what the most beautiful places on Earth are. Strange wants to show her some. They go in many portals and come on many places on the world, such as Rio de Janeiro, Egypt, Ayers Rock, Machu Picchu and the Rocky Mountains. When they are back, Clea says she have never seen so beautiful things ever in her life. Dormammu and Clea This deleted scene was supposed to come in the beginning of the movie. You see Clea with Dormammu and he is very angry on her. She escapes from him and runs away. She walks further and further away. The hospital Christine Palmer and Nicodemus West are helping a patient, who has a very weird injury. They don't know how to help him. Later, the man becomes crazy and attacks the hospital. Christine asks Stephen to come and he fights against this man. He defeats him and the man explodes. Christine saw how Doctor Strange used his magic and she wants to know how to use magic too. This deleted scene was a different version of when Strange came to the hospital. Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Dormammu *Benedict Wong as Wong *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer *Alicia Vikander as Clea *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Baron Mordo *Christopher Walken as Nightmare (Voice only) *Michael Stuhlbarg as Nicodemus West *Bloom Loom as Cladeena Amberson Category:MCU Movies Category:Movies Category:FranceSwitzerland's Ideas Category:Action